COC* A EGG U R gets grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years
This is a grounded video by Luna Minami. COC* A EGG U R has posted p***ographic content similar to SanicGee. So he violated the Wikia TOS. Plot COC* A EGG U R decides to upload pictures of private parts and to vandalize pages with p***ography. Therefore, he gets grounded for Maximum Ultraplex Years and gets beaten up by Azura as a result. Cast Diesel as COC* A EGG U R and Mr. Herriman Simon as COC* A EGG U R's dad Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Coco the Chicken and Ally Kimberly as Luna Minami and Peanut Otter Paul as Igor the Mii, Ernest Otter, and Alex Kimble Eric as Optimus500050, LouieLouie95, MountainDewGuy2001 and Wilt Michaels Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa Jennifer as Opal Otter and Custard Ivy as Blossom and Foo Shy Girl as Bubbles, Baby Butter Otter and B.B. Jammies Tween Girl as Buttercup and Miles "Tails" Prower Julie as Kristin Konkle, Skyler the GoAnimate Girl and Frankie Foster Dave as OptimusYes MegaNo and WilliamWill2343 Brian as Samuel Kate as Joey King Kendra as Noodle and Mac Foster Young Guy as PaperPizza, James the Animator, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY and Blooregard Q. Kazoo Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Steven as Green ProDuctions David as David the Animation Guy and Coulden Pettit Belle as Queen Lanolin Elizabeth as Madame Foster Salli as Alice Amy as Ka-Chung Emma as Jazzi Transcript COC* A EGG U R: "I'm gonna upload pictures of s**y d***s and vandalize stuff with p*** because it's fun!" minutes later COC* A EGG U R: "H*LL YES!!! I LOVE VANDALIZING WIKIA!!!" cut to Luna on her computer Luna: "While playing Club Penguin, I'll check out the GoAnimate V2 Wiki." cuts to the site then cuts to her shocked Luna: "Who did this p***? Who vandalized these pages?! I mean, Alice having s*x with the Gummi Bears? That's it! I will block them and call his dad right away!" Luna: (on the phone) "Hello, is this COC* A EGG U R's dad?" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "Yes." Luna: "Please ground your son while I round up Sophie and her friends! Thanks!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "Wait what did he do?" Luna: "He posted p***ographic images and ruined pages on the GoAnimate V2 Wiki!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "Holy s***! He is so grounded for life!" Luna: "Thanks! Bye!" up the phone back to COC* A EGG U R's room COC* A EGG U R: "I did it! I shall rule the world with p***!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "Excuse me, young man. What are you doing on Wikia?" COC* A EGG U R: "I added p***!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "What on Earth, COC* A EGG U R? You are grounded for maximum ultraplex years for causing p***ographic trouble on the GoAnimate V2 Wikia! And I'll close your account!" COC* A EGG U R: (while his dad closes his account) "Please no! Don't even think about closing my account!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "Too bad!" see a message on the computer that says "Account closed. We will miss you." COC* A EGG U R: "Dad! How dare you close my account?! I want it back!" COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Too bad, COC* A EGG U R. You can't make another account ever again! Now, I will call the gang over to teach you a capital, powerful, unstoppable, and maximum lesson! 15 minutes of calling and in the backyard COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "The visitors are ready to talk to you." Luna: "I'm Luna Minami. I just blocked you from GoAnimate V2 Wikia after posting p***. You know that it violates the TOS! You will eat at Wendy's instead of McDonald's from now on!" Sophie: "I'm Sophie the Otter! You grossed me out with the p***ographic stuff you posted. Shame on you!" Peanut: "My name's Peanut Otter." Baby Butter: "Me Butter!" Jelly: "And I'm Jelly Otter. We're PB&J! You will be forced to watch our show on Disney Junior every day!" Opal Otter: "My name is Opal Otter. You heard what my kids said." Ernest Otter: "I'm Ernest Otter. If you switch my kids' show to a p***ographic movie, you'll be turned into a black otter with Jelly's voice!" Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050. It's not cool to gross out people with the photos you have posted. Thankfully, they're taken down for good!" Alex Kimble: "I am Alex Kimble. Since you messed up Wikia, posted pictures of private parts, and talked about p***, you're in dead meat in my next video!" LouieLouie95: "I'm LouieLouie95. If you post anymore p***, you'll be beaten up and killed by T-1,000,000!" Coulden Pettit: "This is me. Coulden Pettit. You should've thought about that before posting p*** on the Wiki." PaperPizza: "I am PaperPizza, and I am very angry at you for vandalizing this Wiki! You will watch BFDI and other Internet shows not p***ographic." MountainDewGuy2001: "My name is MountainDewGuy2001! You'll no longer watch Sausage Party as it has p***!" Queen Lanolin: "I'm Queen Lanolin. You will lose your memories captured by p***!" David the Animation Guy: "David the Animation Guy here. You are not just blocked from Wikia, but you are also blocked from every social networking site such as Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram, Snapchat and lots more!" OptimusYes MegaNo: "I am OptimusYes MegaNo. We have called the Wikia staff, and told them that you are not allowed to visit Wikia ever again." Kristin Konkle: "I am Kristin Konkle! You have no business ruining pages with p***!" James the Animator: "My name is James the Animator. You will not get anymore p*** movies at a retailer selling them!" Igor the Mii: "I am Igor the Mii. We will replace all your p*** video games with Nintendo video games." Shauna: "My name's Shauna. You'll be a Pokemon fan soon rather than p***." Samuel: "I'm Samuel. You'll play Just Dance forever." Joey King: "This is me, Joey King. You'll watch all my films and shows that are not p***ographic." WilliamWill2343: "I am WilliamWill2343. You are the worst p*** fanatic ever in the history of GoAnimate!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "I am SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY. If you start World War 3, my allies and I will shoot you down with a machine gun!" Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "My name's Skyler the GoAnimate Girl. You'll watch Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater forever!" Green ProDuctions: "I am Green ProDuctions. I'll call my friends over to attack you soon!" Ally: "I'm Ally. How about you play Konami and Bemani games instead of Peach Princess games?" Alice: "I'm Alice from Pop'n Music. You're the one who posted a picture of me having sex with the Gummi Bears." Sonic: "I'm Sonic. I am faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude or look at p*** to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behavior!" Tails: "I'm Tails and I agree with Sonic." Mac: "I'm Mac Foster. I'm so angry at you for causing p***ographic trouble on Wikia!" Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo. Your behavior makes me so angry for causing p***ographic trouble on Wikia, and I'm gonna become angry to beat you up right now!" Eduardo: "Soy Eduardo Valerosa. You're the worst p***ographic lover ever in the world!" Wilt: "The name's Wilt Michaels. You'll play Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort instead of Grand Theft Auto. If not, I'll throw a basketball at you." Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken. You'll never watch p*** ever again!" Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster. I hope you become a fan of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends rather than p***." Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster. All of the GTA characters told you that they'll never see you ever again." Mr. Herriman: "I'm Mr. Herriman. You'll no longer use McDonald's, KFC, Taco Bell, Dairy Queen, Burger King, Domino's Pizza, Wikia, YouTube or iPad until further notice." Blossom: "I'm Blossom. I hated it so much when you caused p***ographic trouble on Wikia!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles. I agree with Blossom." Buttercup: "I'm Buttercup. I agree with Blossom and Bubbles." Noodle: "I'm Noodle. I'm so mad you posted the p***ographic photos on Wikia." Jazzi: "I'm Jazzi. I'm very fed up what did you grossed out people with the p***ographic photos you've posted on Wikia." B.B. Jammies: "Me B.B. Jammies. You must stop p***!" Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. You're a bad boy! I'll destroy your p***ographic stuff and kill your pet elephant!" Foo: "I'm Foo. I hate you and your p***ographic fans!" Custard: "And I'm Custard. Why did you cause p*** trouble on Wikia? That wasn't cool!" Skyler the GoAnimate Girl: "This will teach you an extremely strict, tough, strong, powerful and miserable lesson! You're wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY: "And this means no p*** movies and shows, no Playboy magazines, no McDonald's, no KFC, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Burger King, no Domino's Pizza, no Wikia, no YouTube, no iPad, no AO-rated games, no NC-17 movies, no R-rated movies, no TV-MA TV shows and no stuff for adults!" WilliamWill2343: "The only places you're allowed to eat at from now on are Wendy's, Johnny Rockets, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Cracker Barrel, Golden Corral, Chick-Fil-A, Rita's Italian Ice, Subway, Pizza Hut, and other fast food places you hate!" Joey King: "You will also eat raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, dirty vegetables, Play-Doh, baby food, and other nasty stuff!" COC* A EGG U R: "Yuck! I hate that nasty stuff!" Joey King: "Well, that's too bad. You'll only eat them for the rest of your life!" Samuel: "Now, we will turn you into a baby!" COC* A EGG U R: (turning into a baby) (Cartman's voice) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (speaks in Tween Girl voice) "I am sorry for posting p*** on Wikia!" Shauna: "Sorry never works!" Igor: "I agree with my girlfriend! You will stay as a baby for the rest of your life. This means wearing diapers, preschool, baby shows, baby food, baby toys, sleeping in a crib, baby clothes, baby books, baby songs, strollers, rattles, pacifiers and everything else for babies and toddlers." Bloo: "You'll watch kids shows not p***ographic such as Spongebob, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Sanjay and Craig, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Ed Edd n' Eddy, Phineas and Ferb, The Powerpuff Girls, Freakazoid, Animaniacs, Dennis and Gnasher, Chucklevision, Bear Behaving Badly, The Story of Tracy Beaker, Tracy Beaker Returns, Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, iCarly, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, The Fairly OddParents, Good Luck Charlie, Horrid Henry, Fleabag Monkeyface, Ben 10, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Hannah Montana, Jessie, Dog With a Blog, Shake It Up, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Recess, Pepper Ann, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Jungle Cubs, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Teacher's Pet, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse and other kids shows not p***ographic. Not only that, but you'll also watch my show which is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Jazzi: "And baby shows like Barney, The Wiggles, Pingu, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Miffy and Friends, Chuggington, Little Bill, Yo Gabba Gabba, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, 3rd and Bird, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Kipper, Maisy, Franklin, The Hoobs, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Arthur, Gina D's Kids Club, The Dooley and Pals Show, Teletubbies, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Henry Hugglemonster, Firehouse Tales, Gerald McBoing Boing, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Little Robots, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Curious George, Bob the Builder, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, The Backyardigans, Blue's Clues, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, The Mr. Men Show, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Balamory, Bosco, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Angelina Ballerina, Fimbles, The Shiny Show, Brum, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Zingzillas, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, The Doodlebops, Higglytown Heroes, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Out of the Box, Rolie Polie Olie, Jojo's Circus, Caillou, Sesame Street, The Pajanimals, Mike the Knight, Fraggle Rock, Tree-Fu Tom, The Octonauts, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Salty's Lighthouse, Max and Ruby, Astroblast, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Oobi, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Franny's Feet, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Abadas, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, 64 Zoo Lane, Get Squiggling, Same Smile, Johnny and the Sprites, Oswald, Peppa Pig and others for little kids. As well as my show which is The Save-Ums." OptimusYes MegaNo: "You'll watch VHS tapes released by Family Home Entertainment like the 1980's Transformers show, G.I. Joe, Jem, ThunderCats, Inspector Gadget, Pound Puppies, Maple Town, the 1987 TMNT series, Gumby, Sports Cartoons, The Wild Puffalumps, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Care Bears, Bucky O'Hare, Roobarb, Wil Cwac Cwac, James the Cat, Fireman Sam, Robotech, The Adventures of Ultraman, The Adventures of the Little Koala, The Three Fishketeers, the Dot series, Lassie's Rescue Rangers, The Lone Ranger,Shazam!, Blackstar, Candy Candy, The Classic Tales, Banjo the Woodpile Cat and other VHS tapes by FHE." David the Animation Guy: "You will also watch Klasky-Csupo shorts such as Big Babies, Chicken Town, Junkyard Teddies, Commander Bunsworth, Wiener Squad, Ace Bogart: Space Ape, Eggheads, Grampa and Julie: Shark Hunters, Zeek & Leo, Ricky Z, Rollin' Rock Starz, Ronnie Biddles, Sugarless, My Stupid Cat, Twinkle, SCHMUTZ, Psyko Ferret, What's Cooking?, Hogsters, Kevin's Kitchen and all other KC shorts not p***ographic!" MountainDewGuy2001: "Plus VHS tapes released by Celebrity's Just For Kids like Ovide and the Gang, Foofur, Kissyfur, Rude Dog and the Dweebs, Lollipop Dragon, Bravestarr, The Bluffers, Defenders Of The Vortex, Gallavants, Gamera Vs. Gaos, Ghostbusters, Charles Dicken's Ghost Stories, G.I. Joe: The Movie, Here We Go!, The Little Fox, Locke The Superpower, Macron I, Oliver Twist, Phantom Of The Opera, Macross in Clash of the Bionoids, Seabert, The Magical Princess Gigi, Lazer Tag Academy, A Journey Through Fairyland, Clementine's Enchanted Journey, Wee Wendy and others not p***ographic!" PaperPizza: "You'll watch object shows such as BFDI, Inanimate Insanity, Challenge to Win, Shape Battle, Object Universe, Object Mayhem, Object Crossover, Brawl of the Objects, Object Land, Object Galaxy, Object Planet and many, many more that are not p***ographic!" Alice: "And you'll be forced to play video and PC games which are not p***ographic as well as Konami and Bemani games that exist except for ones which are p***ographic." COC* A EGG U R's Dad: "I agree with everyone, now Azura is going to beat you up. Azura, beat COC* A EGG U R up!" Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl